


A Better Tomorrow

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Girlfriends, and thankful for malec of course, everyone is soft, soft boyfriends, this went in a very different direction than i had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: how about something like in third person so like the gang reflecting on malec and how happy they make each other when they see them be all in love at the institute





	A Better Tomorrow

The streets of New York were covered in fresh, bright snow two days before Christmas, glowing as the sun's beams hit them from above. Brooklyn was abnormally quiet this time of year, many people either away for the holidays or unwilling to subject themselves to the freezing weather. The frosty air outside brought a chill to everyone's bones, but that was quickly remedied by Alec opening the door, allowing his friends and family to file in. The warmth of the loft enveloped them all, and they each let out a content sigh. They exchanged hugs and laughs as they unbundled themselves, pulling off hats, scarves, gloves, and coats and hanging them up neatly. The space was decorated nicely with red and green, a beautifully adorned Christmas tree sitting in one of the corners and a menorah present for Simon. 

The gathering had become a tradition for all of them, an evening where they could escape the stress that the Shadow World came with. The loft had become a place of comfort for all of them, a safe haven when things went wrong. Magnus Bane, despite his theatrics, was the most caring and kind-hearted person the group had ever met. They all settled down on the couch and the chairs as Magnus started on drinks and Alec went into the kitchen to bring out the food. Cheerful music played in the background of their conversations as they talked and laughed, forgetting their responsibilities for the night.

Eventually Alec and Magnus sat down on the love seat that no one had occupied, their free hands immediately reaching for each other. They intertwined their fingers, and Alec leaned into Magnus just a little bit, joining the conversation about who would win in giving the best gift that year. Isabelle rolled her eyes, looking over at Magnus in hopes of having someone who would sympathize, but his gaze was currently focused on something- or rather,  _someone_ \- else. His eyes shined brightly as he looked at Alec, who was completely oblivious as he bickered with Simon. Isabelle elbowed Maia, who nudged Clary, who caught Jace's eye and nodded toward the two of them, and suddenly they were all smiling widely at the couple in a totally indiscreet way. Luke rolled his eyes and didn't participate whatsoever, listening in on Alec and Simon's banter instead.

It took both of them a while to notice, Alec too wrapped up in the debate and Magnus too wrapped up in Alec, but eventually Magnus turned to see Isabelle's wide grin, and narrowed his eyes at her. "What, am I not allowed to ogle my boyfriend every once in a while?" he asked, feigning offense. Alec stopped mid-sentence as he heard that, turning to look at Magnus, who gave him a wide grin. Alec's cheeks bloomed a dark pink, which got even worse when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Sure you can," Isabelle said casually. "It's just that it's not every once in a while. It's all the time." Jace and Maia snorted, Clary tried to hide a smile behind her hand, and Simon was making a weird expression as he tried to suppress his laugh. Luke kept a suspiciously neutral expression.

"I am perfectly capable of keeping my eyes off of him if I want to. I just don't ever want to," Magnus said, which caused a mixture of " _Aw_ "s and "You two are  _sickening_ "s to fly through the room. All the while, Alec's face grew more and more red until he excused himself to the bathroom. Magnus sent them all a glare with just a hint of amusement behind it, accusing them of breaking hid boyfriend, before following after him.

Of course the second they were both out of sight, yells about them hooking up in the bathroom began to sound, and within a matter of minutes they both came back. Alec's face had gone back to its normal shade, and he wore an equally fond and exasperated expression. Fortunately, Luke took the initiative to change the subject, and the couple was left alone for a while.

Later that night, when everyone was sufficiently tipsy, they settled down to watch a movie, turning the lights out and cuddling up to one another. Jace and Simon practically laid on top of each other on the floor without shame, while Izzy rested her head on Maia's shoulder and Clary sat next to Luke. Magnus and Alec huddled together at the corner of the love seat, covered in a blanket. Their heads rested together, keeping both of them upright, and once again the rest of the group shared a look.

As much as they liked to make fun of the couple, none of them could deny how happy it made them to see the two of them so carefree. They completed each other in the most unexpected way, and they made each other better. There was no disputing that they were absolutely, one hundred percent  _right_.

By the time the movie was halfway through they had all seemed to tune it out completely, having whispered conversations amongst each other. Maia and Isabelle sent occasional glances toward Magnus and Alec, who appeared to be completely caught up in a conversation that had both of them grinning widely, and they came to the agreement that Magnus and Alec's relationship was more than just adorable. It was a bridge that connected Shadowhunters and Downworlders, a start that none of them had seen coming.

The prejudice toward Downworlders was still very much prevalent, and that most likely wouldn't change any time soon, but change was upon all of them. Every step that Alec had taken down that aisle to Magnus at his wedding was a step in the right direction, a step toward a brighter future not just for the two of them, but for their friends and family, and for the entire Shadow World.

When it was time to leave, everyone was exceptionally cheerful as they put their winter wear back on, ready to make the trek home. Magnus offered to make them a portal, but they declined, perfectly content with piling into Luke's van. Once again they exchanged hugs with Magnus and Alec, giving their thanks for more than just the visit. Even if they didn't say the exact words out loud, they thanked the two for giving them hope.

That, they all decided as they drove home, was a much better Christmas gift than any of them could've bought.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
